To Hell and Back Season 4 x 01
by Trenton H. Barry
Summary: Terrorists are planning on unleashing hell on L.A. today. All that stands in the way of destruction and terror is a government agency thats dedicated to serving the country, the Counter Terrorist Unit. Will they be able to stop it?
1. 7:00 AM to 7:11 AM

Previously on 24  
  
A terrorist named Stephen Saunders released a strain of a virus known as the Cordiller Virus. He used this to ransom President Palmer into giving into his demands. One of the strains was released in a hotel. CTU agent Michelle Dessler was one of the unfortunates to be infected with the virus and died. Kim Bauer went undercover as Stephen Saunders daughter and was discovered, but Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds saved her. Ryan Chapelle was ordered to be killed, by request of Saunders. Jack and Chase track down Saunders and Chase is wounded in the gunfight. Meanwhile, Tony Almieda, who leaves CTU to go out into the field to try and not think about Michelle's death, tracks down one of Saunders accomplices and finds out where all the remaining strains of the virus are located. CTU tactical units find all but one. Saunders has the detonator to the last one in his hand. Jack kills Saunders, as he is about to release a strain of the virus in an airport. President Palmer holds a press conference to tell the American people of the past days events. Jack rejoins with Kim at the hospital where they take Chase, who was shot in the stomach. Tony goes to the hotel where Michelle died in. Max, the man behind the hit on Palmer at the end of Season 2, overlooks Chicago from an office building. He hangs up his phone and frowns. He picks up a cell phone, and says, "Get a hold of Navis. We have work to do."  
  
The following takes place between 7:00 A. M. to 8:00 A. M.  
All events occur in real time...  
  
^The main theme of 24 is playing in background^ 07:00:14  
  
* An overhead shot of Los Angeles. Cut to a nice restaurant exterior. Cut to a table with two men sitting at it. *  
  
Navis-: Finishes eating eggs. Looks up at the other man:  
  
So everything is set for today?  
  
Williams-: Nods:  
  
I still have concerns about your plan, and you still haven't addressed them.  
  
Navis-: Glares:  
  
I address what I feel is necessary to address.  
  
: Drinks a bit from his glass.  
  
Frankly, your qualms about my operation are of little importance to me.  
  
Williams-: Presses on:  
  
I'm just making sure that today goes without flaw.  
  
Navis-  
  
And it will go without flaw, providing you don't lose your nerves.  
  
: His cell phone rings and He picks it up. In the background a waiter comes up to them and Williams asks for a check:  
  
Yes?  
  
* Cut to a garage. A man is standing off to the side holding a phone to his ear. *  
  
Malcolm-  
  
Its Malcolm.  
  
Navis-: Becomes impatient:  
  
And your calling because...  
  
Malcolm-  
  
We're running a bit behind schedule. We need at least two more hours.  
  
Navis-  
  
Negligence will not be tolerated. You need two hours more, too bad. You'll get an extra half-hour and that's it.  
  
Malcolm-  
  
That's not enough time to-  
  
Navis-: Cuts in curtly:  
  
Make it be enough time. Listen Malcolm, don't screw me. I'll be there in an hour and half, and it better be done. Otherwise disciplinary measures will be taken. Understand?  
  
Malcolm-  
  
Yes...I understand.  
  
Navis-: smiles:  
  
Good.  
  
: Hangs up his cell and puts it back on his belt. Looks up at Williams, who is holding a check:  
  
Williams-: Puts money on the table and stands up:  
  
Problems, Jefferson?  
  
Navis-: Stands up as well:  
  
Only with you. I'm needed elsewhere, but keep your cell on. Expect a call in 45 minutes.  
  
Williams-: nods. Navis leaves:  
  
07:05:34  
  
*Cut to the inside of CTU. Jack Bauer is sitting in his office, taking a sip from a cup. He has a paper in his hand that he's reading and he keeps glancing outside his window at Kim. Chloe O'Brien walks in and puts a disk on his desk. She looks at him. *  
  
Chloe-  
  
Jack, here's the Intel you wanted on Kyle Mendez.  
  
Jack-: Unresponsive. Still staring out his window. :  
  
Chloe-: Whining. :  
  
Jack, are you listening to me...Jack?  
  
Jack-: Looks at Chloe. :  
  
Oh...sorry Chloe. Thanks for the files.  
  
Chloe-  
  
Jack what's wrong?  
  
Jack-: Looks back out at Kim. :  
  
It's nothing...  
  
Chloe-  
  
Is this because Kim's pregnant?  
  
Jack-  
  
She shouldn't be here...not while she's carrying.  
  
Chloe-  
  
Well it's her choice so-  
  
Jack-: Looks back at Chloe, obviously annoyed. :  
  
Chloe, can you go somewhere else right now?  
  
Chloe-: Hurt by Jack's words. :  
  
Fine!  
  
Jack-: Returns to looking out at Kim. His face is full of worry. He hears the door open and he begins to turn around. :  
  
Chloe, I thought I asked you to lea-  
  
: Tony Almieda stood in the doorframe. :  
  
Jack-  
  
Hey Tony...what is it?  
  
Tony-: Tony is very pale. Obviously still reeling from his wife's death. His face looks like it hasn't been shaved in a week or two. :  
  
We have a briefing in ten minutes with D.O.D.  
  
Jack-: Narrows his eyes. :  
  
What for?  
  
Tony-  
  
I don't know. I haven't been informed yet. Just be at the meeting in ten.  
  
Jack-  
  
Okay.  
  
: Tony leaves. Jack looks back out at Kim. :  
  
07: 11: 46...47...48  
  
*Commercial* 


	2. 7:16 to 7:28 AM

07:16:12...  
  
* 4 screen. TOP LEFT- Navis in a car talking on his cell. TOP RIGHT- Jack looking out at Kim. BOTTOM LEFT- Tony looking at a picture of Michelle. BOTTOM RIGHT- Malcolm talking to another person.*  
  
* Cut to the oval office. Re-Elected President David Palmer is sitting behind his desk shuffling through papers and occasionally signing one. A voice sounds over his phones intercomm.*  
  
Secretary-  
  
Mr. President, Holly Woodard from the Department of Defense, is here for you.  
  
Palmer-  
  
Thank you Judy. Send her in.  
  
*The door opens and a young blonde woman walks in and stands in front of the desk.*  
  
Woodard-  
  
Good morning, Mr. President.  
  
Palmer-: Smiles, and puts down the papers. :  
  
Good morning, Holly. I wasnt expecting a visit from you. What seems to be the problem?  
  
Woodard-: Hands him a folder. :  
  
Sir, our intel has uncovered terrorist activity in Los Angeles.  
  
Palmer-: Becomes serious. :  
  
Are you sure your intel is accurate?  
  
Woodard-  
  
Yes sir, we are. For two months we have been tapping into Jeoffrey Williams's phone calls. He's been connected to financing three terrorist bombings in Russia and Jordan. Recently, we have found a number of references to a attack on L.A. set for sometime during the month.  
  
Palmer-  
  
And you suspect it to be today?  
  
Woodard-  
  
Yes, Mr. President. We have already set a conference with CTU Los Angeles to take place in a few minutes.  
  
Palmer-: Nods and rests his head in his hands. He looks up. :  
  
What type of threat is this?  
  
Woodard-  
  
We arent sure yet, Mr. President. Intel hasnt deciphered it.  
  
Palmer-: Palmer closes his eyes. :  
  
07:21:05  
  
* Cut to CTU conference room. Tony, Jack, Chase, and new regional director Samatha Chase are sitting in front of a monitor. On the screen is an older man, Frank Davisson.*  
  
Davisson-  
  
Thank you for setting this up on such short notice.  
  
Almieda-  
  
Lets not drag this out Frank. Why did you call this meeting?  
  
Davisson-  
  
Our best intel says there will be a terrorist attack on L.A. today.  
  
Almieda-  
  
What kind of attack?  
  
Davisson-  
  
We dont know yet.  
  
Almieda-  
  
What the hell do you mean, you dont know!  
  
Davisson-  
  
Intel hasnt gotten that yet.  
  
Jack-  
  
Do you know who is behind todays threat?  
  
Davisson-  
  
Yes. Its two men, Jeoffrey Williams and another unknown. He sounds Brittish. Williams is Irish. They are likely being funded by someone bigger. We are sending files on Williams to your system right now.  
  
Almieda-  
  
Is that all intel has?  
  
Davisson-  
  
Yes. We are sending two agents to assist you today, since you are short- handed. They should be arriving in an hour or two.  
  
Almieda-: Tony lowered his head, after the short-handed comment. :  
  
Jack-: Sees Tony and looks back at Davisson. :  
  
Alright. Thanks Frank. We'll be in touch once we have a chance to look over Williams' files.  
  
Davisson-  
  
Alright Jack.  
  
* The monitor turns off. Samantha turns to Jack.*  
  
Samantha-  
  
I'll see if Division has anything else on this guy, that D.O.D. didnt.  
  
* Samantha gets up and leaves.*  
  
Jack-  
  
Thanks Sam.  
  
: Jack turns to Chase. :  
  
Hey go tell Milo, i'll need to see him in a few minutes.  
  
*Chase nods and leaves.*  
  
Jack-: Jack turns to Tony and stands up and walks over to him. :  
  
Are you going to be ok?  
  
Tony-: Fighting back tears. :  
  
Yeah...i'll be fine.  
  
Jack-  
  
Tony, no one would think less of you if you took a day off. Since...since last year, you've done nothing but work...maybe its time to take a day off.  
  
Tony-  
  
Whenever im home, all I do is think about Michelle...  
  
Jack-  
  
Go home. Take a day off...  
  
Tony-  
  
I can do my job, Jack...  
  
Jack-: Looks at him and exhales loudly. :  
  
I know you can Tony...just checking...you want to go tell everyone?  
  
Tony-  
  
...no you can...  
  
Jack-: Nods.:  
  
Alright...  
  
* Jack leaves. Tony looks up at the ceiling and exhales loudly, a stream of tears running down his left cheek.*  
  
07:28:36...37...38  
  
|Commercial| 


	3. 7:32 to 7:44 AM

07:32:57  
  
* Four way screen. Top Right- Tony wiping his eyes. Top Left- President Palmer staring out at nothing. Bottom Right- Kim typing at her keyboard. Bottom Left-Navis driving. *  
  
*Cut to Jack walking out into the working area for most CTU agents.*  
  
Jack-  
  
Alright, everyone listen up. We just got word from the Department of Defense, that there is a definite terrorist threat on L.A. today. All we know right now is that it will happen sometime today, and that an Irish buisnessman by the name, Jeoffrey Williams, is connected to it. D.O.D. is sending over his file now. Adam, run a cross-reference check on him. Scan the whole database. Milo, you and Kim start working on possible locations.Everyone else work on background and intel. We need to find this guy.  
  
* Jack heads back to his office.*  
  
07:38:40  
  
** cut to Williams. He is walking into a building in the city. He shows a security guard an ID and proceeds to the front desk. The man at the front desk lifts his head.**  
  
Front Deskman-  
  
Hello Sir, what can I do for you?  
  
Williams-: Puts his ID on the counter. :  
  
Im Jeoffrey Williams, Room 367. Were any messages or mail left for me while I was gone?  
  
Front Deskman-: Looks at the ID and then turns to a screen. He types for a few seconds and then looks back at Williams smiling. :  
  
No sir. No mail or messages. Anything else I can do for you?  
  
Williams-: Takes his ID and leaves. :  
  
No.  
  
* He proceeds to the elevator and gets in.*  
  
07:41:09  
  
* Cut to Tony. He walks out of the conference room and is on his way to his office. Milo stops him.*  
  
Milo-  
  
Hey Tony, Jack wants me to find the location on this Williams guy, but the thing is 3 other guys match the same description, and since D.O.D. didnt have a picture on file-  
  
Tony-: Cuts in curtly. :  
  
Then start finding locations on the three you've got.  
  
Milo-  
  
That could take a while.  
  
Tony-  
  
Then maybe you should get started on it.  
  
Milo-  
  
Sorry...  
  
* Milo walks away, and Tony grimaces, obviously feeling bad about his curtness.*  
  
07:43:07  
  
*Cut to Jacks office. His phone rings. He picks it up.*  
  
Jack-  
  
CTU, Bauer.  
  
* Cut to Palmer.*  
  
Palmer-  
  
Hello, Jack.  
  
*Cut to Jack*  
  
Jack-  
  
Hello, Mr. President.  
  
07:44:34...35...36  
  
|Commercial| 


	4. 7:50 to 8:00 AM

07:50:09  
  
Palmer-  
  
So you can see my concerns. L.A. cant take another hit. Not after last year.  
  
*Cut to Jack*  
  
Jack-  
  
I understand, Mr. President.  
  
Palmer-  
  
Stop this threat Jack.  
  
Jack-  
  
I will.  
  
07:51:06  
  
*Cut to Williams in a hotel room. He is in the bathroom, washing his face. His phone rings, and he quickly dries his hand. It rings twice more, until he picks it up.*  
  
Williams-  
  
Hello?  
  
*Cut to Navis. He is no longer in a car. Hes in a darkly lit hallway.*  
  
Navis-  
  
Why did it take you so long to answer?  
  
Williams-  
  
Oh...it was nothing. I was washing my face.  
  
Navis-  
  
Do yourself a favor, and answer the phone quicker next time I call.  
  
Williams-  
  
Yes...of course. What is it? Why did you call?  
  
Navis-  
  
Because I felt chatty.  
  
Incase you've forgotten, we have a bomb that we are releasing today. Im calling to tell you im going to pick it up in an hour, and that you need to be at your location by that time.  
  
Williams-  
  
Ok...  
  
Navis-: Stops walking.:  
  
Have you lost your nerves?  
  
Williams-  
  
No...  
  
Navis-  
  
You better not have.  
  
*Navis hangs up and continues walking down into the hall.*  
  
07:56:27  
  
*Cut to CTU. Milo walks into Tony's office.*  
  
Milo-  
  
We got a definite match on Williams. We are checking for his last known address now. We'll have satellite on him in about ten minutes.  
  
Tony-: Gets up.:  
  
Good work, Milo.  
  
07:57:02  
  
*Fourway screen. Top left-Tony watching Milo leave. Top right- Williams leaving his room. Bottom left- Palmer rubbing his temples. Bottom right- Chloe is typing at her computer.*  
  
*Cut to Navis stopping at the end of the hallway. Another man is there. The other man is middle aged.*  
  
Wilson-  
  
So everythings going along according to schedule?  
  
Navis-  
  
Yes. Bauer will be captured within two hours.  
  
Wilson-  
  
Thats exactly what I wanted to hear...  
  
07:59:57...58...59  
  
08:00:00  
  
|Credits| 


End file.
